Stand in the rain
by AshiixBabii
Summary: What if Bella had another reason to leave Phoenix? And what will happen when the Cullen's, and the Pack find out. ExB bad summary but great story. I'll try and update every other day. First fanfic. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Characters. Especially Edward, Because if I owned Edward I would not be on the internet writing FanFics : **

Millions of thought flooded my mind as the plane landed. Welcome to Forks, and to my new life. I got to baggage claim and then walked out sure enough; there was Charlie in the cruiser, a shocked expression on his face. I guess I had changed a lot since I last saw him.

"Bells" he asked, question that it was in fact me. "Yea Char-Dad" I have got to get that right. "You've..." he paused looking for the right words "grown a lot since I last seen you" "I missed you too, Dad" That was the last we spoke to each other the rest of the way to his-our home.

We pulled up in front of the house that I grew up in. the rain was coming down hard now but I couldn't let that bother me. Anything was better then living with _Him._ I got out and went to grab my luggage. Charlie had snatched it out of my hands telling me to worry about my carry-on, my messenger bag.

I walked past the red truck and up the porch steps and into the house. The truck was gorgeous, sure it was old but it was in wonderful condition. Almost as if Charlie could read minds, he asked how I liked the truck. I told him it was the greatest car I'd ever seen, it was too. "It's yours". I immediately ran to dad and gave him a hug. Instantly regretting it as my rib came in contact with his arm. I burst into tears. "Bells, Bella what's wrong." He was so concerned. I couldn't tell him. I came to escape and here I was that was my past and I'm starting over. "Nothing Dad" I replied in between gasps for air. "I just thought I was going to have to buy my own car, this is the best gift ever."

I trudged up the steps to my new room. Where my rocking chair, and my bed, and my computer were. I unpacked my clothes and hung them in the closest instantly turning it into my own mini Hot Topic, what with all the black and grey, white and pink. I turned on my computer and sent my mom a quick email telling her I arrived safely. I then lay down on my bed to get some sleep, hopefully dreamless, before my first day at Fork's high.


	2. 2

I woke up at 5:30 screaming, damn it I thought, praying to God Charlie hadn't heard. Luckily he hadn't. I walked down stairs to find a note on the table.

_Bells, gotta call from the station, needed another patroller._

_Have a nice school day. _

_There's money in the bread box for lunch._

_Love you, Dad._

I was glad he was gone. No need to explain anything I walked back upstairs' to get in the shower. There was no way I was going back to sleep after that. As the hot water rushed over my cuts and bruises I was whisked back to my dream.

_Bella, come here darling, I could hear him calling and I couldn't move. I wanted so badly to run but my brain wasn't functioning. He came closer and put his lips on my neck. Don't be scared Bella, I could never hurt you. It was then that I noticed his breath; the stench of alcohol was coming off him so strongly I wanted to puke. He was tearing at my clothes and I couldn't move at all. His hands ran up my legs, and then down my chest. Next thing I knew he was entering me. I screamed loud but he just laughed and forced him self in harder._

I was on the floor of the shower, where the water ran red from me digging into my arms. It was now seven and the water was freezing. I jumped out and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail, put some cover-up under my eyes and ran to my closet pulled out my black pants and my pink top and ran down the steps managing not to trip. I was out the door and in my new truck. Fork's high school here I come.


	3. Edward

**Edwards POV.**

"Come on Alice, Just tell me already." I was getting irritated, she had seen something. I knew it. And it both excited and upset her. She was blocking me, with horrid picturing's of jasper I might add. "Ew, Alice come on, he's my brother I do not want to see that" "Edward please, you can't see this is something you need to deal with when the time comes." Alice I'm not giving up." She thought I was going to just let it drop, as much joy as this was causing her it was also causing her pain. She had stopped breathing when I looked at her face and saw a vision coming to her, I took this as my chance and read her thoughts as the vision flowed through her mind.

_There was a girl, her brown hair hung in a way that hid half her face. The side you could see was_ the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her deep chocolate eyes were brimming with tears and laced with pain but she was gorgeous, her nose held a single silver hoop. She turned to look at something and you could see her whole face. Her lips, so beautiful and full had been paired with a ring on each side. But what stood out the most was the purple, black bruise that led from the line of her hair to the hollow of her neck. Her eyes grew wide with fear as someone came into the room. A man, he was tall, almost as tall as Jasper, walked over and said something that made this angel's tears spill over. And then he hit her. She fell backward her head connected with concrete and blood began to pool. The man's eyes were glazed and he began to position himself above her. He was naked and in an instant so was she. 

Alice dropped to the ground, as did I. The crash of our bodies hitting the ground Made Jasper and Emmett come running, but me and Alice sat through the rest of the vision. I could hear Alice's scream's right along with the angel in our head.

The man had now entered her. She screamed in pain but he paid no attention, he took her again and again until he was finished, not caring that the angel had fallen apart. He wiped himself off using the poor angels hair and then through her into the wall. He kicked her twice in the ribs, surely breaking some. And then stopped, and stomped out of the room. The angel pulled herself up and walked to what looked like a bathroom. 

The vision cut off with Alice dry sobbing, and I too shocked to speak. All my brain could process were Alice's thought screaming that we had to save her. That the angel wouldn't be able to take much more of that and we had to save her. "I agree." I exclaimed and Alice half smiled in Jasper's arms. And Jasper and Emmett just looked confused. Tonight I needed to escape in my music. And think of a plan of action. Tomorrow I had school.


	4. Authors Note

Okay guys please don't hate me this isn't an update I just have a question I really need answered. It really has nothing to do with the story but once I figure this out and do my schoolwork I'll update again. Anyway here's the situation. I'm friends with a boy. Me and him started talking last October and we became pretty close pretty quick. I was falling in love. Completely heels over head in love. In April of last year we started dating. He was the best boyfriend I could have asked for, and I honestly thought he was going to be my Edward. Well a little while after that he decided it would be in both of our best interests for us to not date. I was crushed. I can only describe the feeling as how Bella felt when Edward left. He didn't talk to me. We avoided each other. I began to become irrational. I had planned on jumping a train and going wherever it took me. (Mind you all of this happened before I read twilight) But as I made my plans I slipped up and told my friend. Of course he found out and screamed at me about just up and leaving, like he actually cared. Well we started talking again at the end of the summer. I don't want to tell him this but it's killing me to be his best friend. He now lives with me and my family since his mom kicked him out. I still love him. But I know he doesn't love me. And all my love turns to hate. I keep it inside because if I tell him he'll leave but if I don't the whole in my chest gets bigger and bigger. And then when he gets upset over girls and asks me for advice I want so badly to tell him that if he would just love me everything would be fine. But I can't because when he's away I feel my heart break centimeter by centimeter and when's he is here it's just as bad. And I can't tell him how I really feel because I'm afraid I'll hurt him. And he deserves a happy life more then me. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Please if you have any advice send it to me.

I'll update soon.

AshiixBabii


End file.
